Time Waits for No One
by PenguinDust
Summary: Fry embraces and regrets a decision to go back to his time.
1. Are you awake?

_Hello!_

_This is my 2nd Futurama fanfic, my first being Don't Change. Time Waits for No One has some similar elements to Don't Change, like time travel (I find the idea of time travel in Futurama extremely interesting ). But it's not meant to be a prequel or anything, it's an entirely new piece. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please r&r. Constructive criticism is welcome._

_Thanks,_

_-Penguin Dust_

_P.S: I don't own Futurama. I do, however, own this story. Anyone who tries to steal from this story is lower than dirt. And also, thank you to the people who reviewed my first story. I really, really appreciated the feedback._

* * *

Time Waits for No One 

Chapter 1: Are you awake?

He woke up, drifting in space. Fry wiped his eyes and thought, _Where am I?_ He looked to see the space around him. His face was reflected in the bright yellow starlight. _Better question, what am I?_ Fry had turned into nothing. A floating entity, if anything at all. His red hair, his signature red jacket, all gone. Fry tried to scream but nothing came out. He tried to talk again,

"...He-hello?"

"Hello."

Fry looked up. But there was nothing, just the stars and night sky. He called out again,

"Hello!?"

"Hello." The voice repeated again. Fry was getting creeped out. Who was talking to him? Was it just his overactive imagination?

"Who...are you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hold on a sec, buddy. How can you not know who you are?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Phillip J. Fry."

"But who are you really?"

Fry thought about this. He knew who he was, didn't he? He was Phillip J. Fry, born on August 9th, 1974...he knew everything about himself. Or did he?

"I...I'm Fry. What are you, God, or something?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"So...let's say you are god, does that mean you know everything?"

"I might."

"Can't you just say yes or no!?"

"I could."

Fry smacked his head. It was useless trying to get somewhere with this guy.

"So...do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"Certainly. You are here because you desire to leave."

"I...what?"

"You desire to go back to your time."

"Well, I..."

"God" was right. Fry did want to go back to the 21st century, if only for selfish reasons.

Fry had been depressed for a while. Shortly after the opera, Leela said yes to going out with him. Fry was excited; this was his chance, he could finally get the girl of his dreams. But the date turned out to be less than phenomenal. Fry managed to spill slurm on Leela, crash into her at an ice skating rink, and rip her pants. Fry humiliated himself, but he humiliated Leela even more. The conversation they had that night only made things worse.

"I'm...I'm really sorry, Leela."

"Hm."

"No, I really am! This date was totally screwed up because of me."

"Oh really."

"Leela!"

"What do you want me to say, Fry!? That I enjoyed it? No, that date was probably the worst I've ever had! I'm sorry Fry, but our relationship will never go beyond friends."

"I'm not happy with just friends! I want to be more than that! Just give me a chance!"

"I did, Fry." Leela looked exasperated. She opened the door to her apartment.

"Fry, this was a pity date...and nothing more. I...like you as a friend. Nothing more. I'm sorry."

"A...pity date? I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I..." He looked down. Leela frowned and gave him a peck on the cheek. She went into her apartment and closed the door quietly. Fry stood there, his hand on his cheek. He loved her so much, it hurt a lot to be told by the person you love that they'll only be friends. Fry sat down outside her door, would she feel guilty? Maybe even come out of her apartment and say she didn't mean it. Fry waited and waited, but in the end, he knew he was deluding himself.

And that's why he was here. Fry simply wished to go back. He realized no matter what he did, Leela would never look his way. It would unrequited love for the rest of his life. That's not what he wanted. _Wishful thinking...?_, Fry thought.

"So do you want to go back?" "God" asked.

Fry thought for a minute. Did he really want to leave the future? It was the only place where he felt he belonged. Yet, Fry did yearn to see what he had left behind. Would people be glad to see him now? Maybe they'd give him a chance. More of a chance than Leela did. Fry gritted his teeth at the thought of Leela. I should get over her, anyway...She isn't that special..., Fry thought, even though he knew this wasn't true.

"So you are ready."

"Umm...I don't know...Hold—"

Before Fry could answer, he was falling. He could see the years passing by him. 3000, 2999, 2998, 2997...Fry was traveling back him time. He screamed, he wasn't ready. Fry didn't know what he wanted. Suddenly, Fry got a little drowsy. He started to drift into sleep, falling face down into a pit of memories and regrets. It was a nice feeling_. I wouldn't mind_, Fry thought, with a sudden change of heart, _never waking up_...

"Phil...?"

Huh?

"Phil!?"

Fry started to open his eyes. He was being shaken by someone he didn't recognize. _Oh, I'm back to my old self_, Fry thought as he realized he was back in his original garb.

"Who are you?"

"It's Yancy, Phil! Your older brother!"

"...Yancy?" Fry exclaimed. It was weird being called Phil again, after being referred to as Fry for such a long time.

"Phil!" Yancy hugged Fry tightly. There were tears running down his cheeks, Fry tried to give a reassuring smile. Then it dawned on him, Fry had been missing for years now. He had been living a carefree life in the future, but his family was going through turmoil.

"I'm here now, Yancy. I won't...I won't go away again." Fry hugged his brother tightly, it was a bittersweet moment. _I guess people really did care about me._

"We need to talk." Yancy said finally, after recomposing himself. Fry nodded and took his hand. Yancy and Fry went off into the night, New York's bright streetlights following their shadows.

* * *

_Did you enjoy the first chapter? I'd like to know what you think. More chapters are on the way._


	2. An Unfamiliar Ceiling

_Hello again!_

_Welcome to Chapter 2 of Time Waits for No One. I'd like to thank the people who gave feedback previously, I'm always looking for comments. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Please read and review. _

_Thanks, _

_PenguinDust_

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unfamiliar Ceiling

Yancy gave a cup of coffee to his younger brother. Fry drank it slowly, savoring its strong hazelnut taste. Yancy watched him, his hands gently tapping the table. Fry wondered what Yancy would ask him, and if he told his older brother that he went to the future, would Yancy believe him?

"So...Phil...how are you?" Yancy asked casually. Fry cocked an eyebrow at him, his brother was usually more of a straightforward person.

"I'm okay, I guess." Fry answered, sipping his coffee.

"Good, good."

Yancy and Fry sat for a minute in silence. Yancy took a breath and began,

"Where the hell were you!? We were worried sick! Do you think it's funny to just disappear for years without even a reason!? DO YOU!?!?"

"I have a reason! I went to the future! Like the year 3000!"

"Like hell you did! Are you effing insane!?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Fry shouted angrily.

"Liar! Just admit why you went missing!"

Fry and Yancy glared at each other, their teeth gritted. But suprisingly, Yancy stepped back.

"You're going to have to sleep on the sofa tonight." He said, calming down. Fry once again looked at him in disbelief. _What's with all the spazzing?_, Fry thought.

"But...what about my old apartment?"

"We sold it."

"What the hell!?"

"Because you were missing for three years, Phil. And honestly, we thought you were dead." Yancy's voice sounded bit like he was choking up. Fry decided to stop talking and began to sip his coffee once again. _Was I...was I really gone for that long?_, He asked himself. Time really did go on without him.

Fry woke up, the morning light making him blink rapidly. He slowly got up and went to the window. _No tubes...?_ Fry remembered where he was, he was back in old New York. Fry stared at the ceiling, contemplating if anybody from the future. Did Bender? Did Leela?

"Hell no." Fry muttered. He was still, unfortunately, in the dumps. And it didn't help when Yancy announced his little plans for Fry.

"You're going to have to BEG Mr. Pannucci for your old job back."

"What!? No way! I don't want to be a delivery boy again!" _It is the only job that I'm good at though._

"Stop whining!" Yancy sighed and continued,

"We found your old bike, so ride that to the pizza place. I won't be back until late today."

"What is your job anyway?"

"Uh...I'm a sales clerk." Yancy said shyly. Fry laughed, but immediately shut his mouth at Yancy's glare.

"So...why are you gonna be out late?"

"I'm going out to dinner..."

"With who?"

"My fiancee...but what do you care?"

"Really?"

"What's so hard to believe?"

"I always thought you were gay."

Yancy shoved him and then went out the door. Fry smiled, he was starting to feel more comfortable back home now. But he still wondered. Gazing out the window, Fry still thought of his friends in the year 3000. Fry wondered again, did they miss him? Did they know he was gone? That was something he couldn't answer for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in New New York:

Leela woke up late that morning, it was already 12 PM. There was a sour taste in her mouth and her head felt heavy. _I'm not hungover, am I?_ _I didn't have that many drinks last night._ Leela rubbed her crust-filled eyes and sat up in bed, trying to remember last night. _Oh yeah...I went out with Fry last night_, Leela recalled. The date had been disastrous, and she rejected poor Fry once again. It's not like I was wrong, though, Leela thought adamantly.

"He's had too many chances." Leela said to herself out loud. She began to get up and get dressed, almost stepping on the sleeping Nibbler. Leela gazed into the mirror, she felt like something was wrong.

"My womanly intuition?" Leela muttered. Suddenly, the phone rang. Leela trudged over to recieve it, still not completely awake.

"Hello?"

"Leela? This is Bender."

"Uh huh, what is it, Bender? I'm kind of tired, y'know..."

"Is Meatbag at your place? 'Cause he ain't home. Oh, wait, I know, you guys-" Bender snickered. Leela cut him off and continued,

"NO, we didn't. And Fry's not at my place. Last time I saw him, he was..."

Leela frowned. Fry had been sitting outside of her apartment almost all night. _Oh great. Don't tell me I'm responsible..._

"Umm...I don't know." Leela lied, feeling guiltier with each second.

"Maybe he got lost?"

"Fry's an idiot, but he's smart enough not to get lost."

"I wonder sometimes..."

"Bender, Fry's idiocy isn't the point. Meet me at the police station." Leela commanded. She then whispered,

"We can talk about Fry being an idiot later."

* * *

Fry rode his bike to Panucci's Pizza, though a little wobbly at first. It had been a long time since he had ridden a bicycle, in New New York, bikes were unnecessary. After a few times of falling, Fry finally caught a good stride. The wind smelled like a combination of warm detergent and leftover pizza. Not uncommon in New York. Fry started to stop his bike around the pizza place. The Pizzeria looked so...old. Fry knew he hadn't been there in ages, but was it that long? A few of the Neon letters had stopped working, and the A in Panucci was crooked. Fry went a little closer, but then stopped. A smile came to his face. It was Seymour, Seymour Asses, his old dog. 

"Seymour!" Fry exclaimed.

Seymour poked his head up and widened his eyes as his old owner came to greet him. Fry gave Seymour a hug and realized he was getting old. His fur was graying and it felt more fragile. His eyes were more sunken now. But despite Seymour's apparent aging, Fry still felt closer to his old friend than ever.

"It's good to see you're not a rock anymore." He muttered, petting Seymour's head. Fry stood up, giving a sigh. He was back to his old ways. Once again, Phillip J. Fry was a pizza delivery boy.

* * *

More chapters on the way. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks! 


	3. Old Habits

Hi!

Sorry for the delay for ch.3, camp and other things suspended me uploading this earlier. But anyway, this chapter is kind of rushed and I don't really think I wrote it very well, but oh well. It's also pretty short . Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated the feedback.

Thanks again,

PenguinDust

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Habits

Leela sat for an hour outside of the police station, obviously her message to Bender didn't get through to him. Bender finally showed up around the corner, humming nonchalantly.

"Bender! Why are you so late!?"

"Stop whining, lady. I needed to get beer in my system." Bender smacked his stomach plate. Leela rolled her eyes and went in to the station, a picture of Fry in hand. She approached the police officer sitting at the reception desk.

"Hello...umm, I'd like to file a missing report."

"For who?"

"Phillip J. Fry." Leela showed him the picture. It was the picture of when they went to the planet Trisol, where he was named king._ It feels weird saying his real name._

"When did the kid go missing?" the policeman said in a bored tone, scratching his mustache.

"Umm...May 4th."

"What's this guy's relation to ya?"

"Friend and coworker."

Bender then chimed in,

"Also obligatory love interest."

"Bender!" Leela snapped. She turned back around and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, he's just crazy."

"I'M crazy? You're-"

Leela whipped her head around and gave Bender a warning look, cutting him off. The policeman watched the two dully and asked,

"Look, just fill out this information sheet and we'll file it under our reports, mmkay?"

Leela nodded and started filling out the paper. _Age..27...Birthday...July 13th, 1974...Appearance is usually red, spiky hair, red jacket, white t-shirt, jeans...Marital Status..._ Leela slightly blushed at that one, it was hard to imagine him married. She flashed back to their date and winced. _Single._

* * *

Fry felt nostalgic as he entered his old workplace. The Donkey Kong arcade game, the red and white checkerboard scheme, the vats with disgusting stuff in them. It felt like it hadn't changed at all. Fry finally saw Mr. Panucci gaping at him. His old manager had aged a little however, his hairline starting to recede. He was out of place here, everyone had changed and aged. Fry felt like he was Peter Pan, never aging at all.

"Fry, is that you?" Mr. Panucci said in his heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Hi, Mr. Panucci."

The man gave a small smile, curt and bittersweet.

"So...you back?"

Fry gave him a blank stare. Mr. Panucci made it seem like Fry was dead. _But I guess I was._ Fry decided to let people think he was dead or keep guessing about his disappearance. They'd never believe the truth. Maybe it was better that way.

"Yep...I'm back. So, can I have my old job back?" Fry asked abruptly.

"Uh, about that..."

As Mr. Panucci started to speak, a brown-haired boy entered the pizzeria, some money in hand.

"Hey, Mr. Panucci!" He looked over at Fry.

"Is this a customer?" The boy flashed Fry a bright grin. Fry blinked and gave him a confused look back.

"No, Percy, this is, uh, Fry, ya know, the one I told you about." _The one I told you about...?, _Fry thought.

Percy's grin immediately faded into a look of disdain. He sniffed,

"I've heard about you. The _missing_ guy."

Fry didn't reply. Percy obviously had some dislike for him, for some reason.

"So...you guys both can be delivery boys now, 'kay?"

Fry frowned. He didn't want to work with some guy who seemed to hate him. Percy winced at Fry, as if he was something putrid.

"What!?" Fry yelled, starting to get annoyed. Unfortunately, our favorite inept delivery boy has poor self control. But wouldn't you if some jerk was staring you down like a piece of trash?

"What do you mean "what"?" I don't want to share my job with some dumb amateur who decided to come back after running away."

"I'm not an amateur! I was working here when you were probably still in high school! And I'm not dumb!" Fry paused, and then quietly added,

"I didn't run away either."

Percy smirked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his corduroys.

"Oh really? Then may I inquire where you've been?"

"Uh...Uh..."

"Uh?"

"I don't know what inquire means!"

Percy gave another snide grin and spat,

"You really are an idiot. Why did you bother even coming back?" Percy exited the pizzeria in a melodramatic finish. Fry stared angrily at the arrogant guy as he left. Mr. Panucci gave a blank look and asked,

"You guys done? I got a call for a delivery an' it needs to be there in 15." He said, gesturing to the clock.

"Why were you talking to that Percy guy about me? Did you really think I ran away? 'Cause I didn't!" Fry yelled.

"Well, y'know, people are gonna talk. You disappear out of nowhere for three years and you don't expect people to talk?"

Fry contemplated this. Mr. Panucci had a point, people _would_ talk. But he was a loser, wasn't he? So why did people care so much about his disappearance? Nobody gave a damn about him before. But then Fry thought about something his parents use to tell him. People don't appreciate things until they're gone.

"So now people actually care about me?" Fry said, glaring.

"You could say that. But y'know, Fry, you were a good kid." _Again, he's talking about me like I'm dead!_ But Fry remembered what he had thought about earlier. It was probably best to let people think what they want to think.

"Thanks, Mr. Panucci." Fry smiled, almost sympathetically. He took the pizza box on the counter and headed back outside. New York shined with the luminous glow of the afternoon sun, the headlights of cars, and the newly-washed window of skyscrapers. This was his home once again.

* * *

So, how did you like chapter 3? I'd love to hear your feedback, so please review. Chapter 4 is on the way! 


	4. The Sting of Reality

_Hi!_

_Welcome to Chapter 4 of Time Waits For No One! As usual, reviews would be much appreciated and thanks to those who reviewed previously. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Thanks, _

_PenguinDust_

_P.S. Anyone excited for the new Futurama movies? I am! The first one is coming out a day after my b-day! ._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sting of Reality 

Leela woke up late this morning, the second time in a week. She had trouble sleeping last night, everytime she tried to think about things other than Fry, his face would pop up in her dreams. Leela wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I don't get it...why can't I just accept that he's..." Leela felt cold as she tried to say the word "gone". Why couldn't she function without Fry? He was her friend, her coworker...but was he that integral to her life that Leela couldn't get a good night's sleep. This had happened before, when she was in a coma, her dreams had been of Fry. Leela shook her head and began to get ready for a Fry-less workday.

The Planet Express conference room was oddly quiet. There was an empty seat at the table, yet there was no talk of it.

"I feel like someone's missing, but I can't put my finger on it..." Professor Farnsworth said, apparently mystified.

"Fry's gone, Professor." Amy informed him.

"But he's right there." The professor pointed at Leela to her discontent. Hermes sighed and explained,

"No, mahn, that's Leela, the purple-haired woman. Fry's the guy with the red hair, your nephew."

"Wha? Leela's a woman?"

Bender snickered, while Leela impatiently tapped the table. She then groaned,

"What's the mission, professor?"

"Oh, yes, yes, the mission. Today's delivery is going to Dremisclon 7. You're delivering some sleeping pills." The professor said, pointing to the boxes in the corner. _Dremisclon 7...I've never heard of that place..._

"Ooh! Ooh! I know that place! _Where all your dreams come true!_" Bender recited. Leela cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'Where all your dreams come true'?" Leela asked curiously.

"You mean you don't know, Leela? Dremisclon 7 is a planet where you get live out your fantasies. Of course, only in your sleep, that's why you're delivering those sleeping pills." Amy told Leela.

"What? That's stupid, it's just for people who want to escape reality. Pathetic."

"Reality sucks!" Bender jeered. Leela rolled her eyes and commanded,

"Bender! Go load those boxes. Let's get this over with." Bender went to go load the boxes, complaining as usual.

"Oh, can I go, Professor? Dremisclon 7 has great shops and stuff!" Amy pleaded.

"Well, since you don't have any real importance to Planet Express anyway, sure, why not?"

"What?" Amy looked confused.

"Never you mind."

* * *

Leela groaned as she flew the Planet Express to their destination. The trip was long enough already, but Bender and Amy's noisiness guaranteed a much longer flight. 

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Leela snarled, whipping her head around.

"Playing Donkey Kong vs. Mario vs. Sonic vs. Kirby vs. Link vs...aw, damn it!"

"Haha! You lose, Bender!"

"Turn that stupid Nintendo GameSphere off!"

Bender scowled, while Amy turned off the machine.

"You're no fun, Leela. Why do you always have to be so bossy?"

"And grumpy!"

"And PMS-y."

Leela couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the pilot's chair and shouted,

"Work isn't supposed to be fun! It's a _job_! And I'm not PMS-ing, thanks!"

"Bender, she's obviously pining for Fry!"

"Yeah, I should've thought about that! I'm the comedy relief guy!"

"If you like him so much, why don't you just tell him? I mean, gluh!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

Leela ignored them. They could say what they want, all that matters is that she knew she didn't like him. _And I don't!_, Leela thought adamantly. But as she gazed at the beautiful nebulas and stars, they all reminded her of him. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed Fry. She missed him all too much.

* * *

"Bender, Amy, we're here." 

After a long 3 hour trip, the Planet Express crew had finally made it to Dremisclon 7. The planet was veiled in an artificial mist, almost like it was shielding itself from the outside.

"Cool, I'm going to go hit the gift shops." Amy said immeadiately, but Leela got her before she could run off.

"Until you unload the sleeping pill boxes, you aren't going anywhere." Amy groaned, while Bender pointed out,

"Hey Leela, there's some fatso waiting for us outside."

Leela went to look outside and saw a chubby and short man in what seemed like doctor's scrubs. His eyelids were half-shut and he seemed to be quite drowsy. As Leela stepped onto Dremisclon 7, she began to feel a little drowsy herself. The man came up to her and introduced himself,

"Hello, I'm Remy Aserinsky, creator of the Aserinsky sleeping pills," He yawned and then continued,

"That's what your delivering, right?"

Leela nodded.

"Yup, my crew is unloading the pills right now."

"Good, good. Would you and your crew like a tour? Free of charge."

Leela thought about the offer and then complied. Even if she thought the whole idea was dumb, a free tour wouldn't be bad. Leela gathered up Bender and Amy, and they followed Mr. Aserinsky into the planet's large dome, presumably the "dreaming quarters".

* * *

_Heh, this was a Fry-less chapter. Also, Remy Aserinsky's name is a nod to REM sleep and Eugene Aserinsky, who discovered REM sleep. Anyway, did you enjoy chapter 4? I'd like to hear your comments. Please R & R. Ch.5 is on the way!_


	5. There's a ring on her finger, right?

_Hello all!_

_Sorry for the hiatus, between being on vacation and starting school, I've been very busy lately. But here's Chapter 5, finally! So enjoy! Also, thanks to those who have reviewed, really appreciate the feedback, guys._

_Thanks and again, enjoy!_

_-PenguinDust_

* * *

Chapter 5: There's a ring on her finger, right?

"I'll see you tommorow, Seymour. I promise." Fry said, patting the mutt on his head. Seymour whimpered, unsure that Fry would keep his promise. Fry sighed, but he understood. Being missing without a reason for 3 years wouldn't make exactly trustworthy.

"Seymour, I'm not going to leave again, okay!? I can't leave!" Fry exclaimed. He then looked at his hands and shouted,

"Ugh, I'm going...that thing!"

"Stir crazy?" Suggested a random person.

"Yeah, stir crazy, thanks."

"No problem."

As soon as the random guy left, Fry continued to vent,

"But the thing is, I'm not even locked up. But the present feels like a jail to me...let's face it, there's nothing going for me in the future. I have no friends, I'm basically a burden to my brother, hell, I'm such a coward I can't even tell my parents I'm here..." His voice trailed off. Fry had loved the future; for him, it was like a fresh start. But here, there was nothing. Fry began to peddle his bike a little faster, making his way to a place called home, but didn't feel like one.

His old childhood house. A crappy, broken-down place in the Midwood section of Brooklyn. Fry had never noticed how rundown it looked before, but he was never one to pay attention. Fry went up on the porch and stared at the door. He could see his mom watching football, maybe a little less enthusiastically as she used. Though she did cheer when Wisconsin scored a touchdown. His father was probably downstairs, still working on a bombshelter if "commies attack". _They probably never will, though_. His parents, his house, everything seemed to be left in place. Did Fry really want to break the peace? Fry backed away from the door. _No...I'm not ready._

* * *

The Planet Express Crew entered the "dreaming quarters" or as Remy now corrected them, the REMatorium. The crew looked nervously at the thousands of tubes aligned across the walls. There were living humans in them, sleeping ones, but the people were all very alive. Leela watched as bubbles floated up to the top of the tank.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked, eyeing the tubes. Remy looked slightly offended, replying,

"Of course it's safe. Does it look like anyone's getting hurt?" Leela had to admit that it didn't seem so.

"No..."

"Then don't ask mindless questions." He said curtly. She glared at him, while Bender asked,

"What if you unplug this thingy-majig?" Bender said, unplugging a cord hooked up to a tube. The man inside the unplugged tube, woke up, gasping for air. Remy looked distraught and shoved Bender away. After he plugged it back in, the man seemed to go peacefully back to sleep. Remy shook Bender, screaming,

"You stupid robot! Why did you do that!?"

Bender grabbed Remy and shoved him.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender shouted, because we all know no Futurama fanfic is complete without the utterance of our favorite little robot's catchphrase. Amy stepped in and pushed the two away from each other,

"Stop! Look, Mr. Aserinsky, can you bring us to the gift shop all ready? I want to get something for my Kiffy." Amy said, referring to her alien boyfriend. Leela groaned. _Amy has such a one-track mind._ Remy brushed himself off, now composed back to his old, drab self.

"Yes, yes, the gift shop. It's right over there." He pointed to a painstakingly cheerful little shop on the right. Amy and Bender headed off over there, with Bender giving a angry glare to Remy before he left. Remy seemed relieved to have them leave, and Leela was as well. She wanted to ask Remy a few things.

* * *

Fry returned to his brother's apartment after a long day. He was still slightly depressed, being back home had given him no satisfaction, just a lot of guiltiness and frustration. Fry jumped on the couch, deciding to spend the rest of his night watching T.V. _Hell, I don't even know what's on T.V. anymore! ...What the hell is American Idol? _He rolled on his stomach. "This sucks big time."

"But you wished for it." Said a voice. Fry blinked.

"Are you the same guy who didn't make sense? The guy I met when I was like a ghost?"

"Perhaps."

Fry sighed, exasperated. _Not this again. _Fry then said,

"I was wrong about wanting to leave! I want to go back!"

"No."

"What d'ya mean "no"?"

"You cannot return to the future."

"Well, at least you're giving me straight answers."

"But it is not completely impossible."

"Argh!" Fry brought his palm to his face.

"To go back, you must leave the past."

"I know that!"

"But do you?" The voice questioned. Fry threw a pillow across the room, slightly unaware that the voice couldn't be hurt.

"Until you can give me some real answers, just leave me alone you floaty...voice...thing...!" He babbled.

"As you wish." And the voice didn't talk any longer. Fry stared blankly at the T.V., questioning his sanity. _Maybe I'm going crazy...the voices in my head don't talk like that...and they only tell me to put my underpants on in the morning..._ Fry's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the shuffling of feet through the door. It was Yancy, with presumably his girlfriend; she was a blonde. _He always liked blondes._

"Hey Phil, we changed plans. First, let me introduce you to Carla, my fiancee." Yancy held her hand and looked at her, his eyes bright with affection.

"Nice to meet you, Phillip. I've heard a lot about you." Carla said, accompanied by a girlish laugh. He couldn't help but wonder what Yancy how told Carla about him. Instead of asking, Fry just gave a dull reply.

"Uh...hi."

"So, Phil, we thought it'd be nice to take you out to dinner. Like maybe we could go out to a bar or something."

"Drinking, eh? Drinking is fun."

Yancy shot him a warning look and continued,

"I know a place that has some great italian food, how about we go there?"

Carla giggled, "It's fine with me, Yancy." She batted her eyes at Fry, catching him off-guard. _...What?_ Fry gave her a confused look and absentmindedly nodded at Yancy.

"So it's settled. Let's go."

Fry watched Carla loosely grip Yancy's hand. His eyes squinted, _this Carla...she's kinda suspicious._

* * *

_So, did you like Chapter 5? I'd love to know your comments! Constructive criticism is welcome. Chapter 6 is coming soon!_


	6. A Little Bit of Fry and

_Hi!_

_Here's an update, albeit a short one. It's mostly dialougue-driven. The name of the chapter is based off a British show "A Bit of Fry and Laurie". I've actually never seen the show (; I'm not British), but the name just struck a chord with me. So anyway, enjoy the chapter, it's short but eh. Oh and thanks for the feedback, guys. I really appreciate it._

_-PenguinDust_

* * *

Chapter 6: A Little Bit of Fry and Carly/Carla (with a smidgen of Leela)

Leela waited for a few minutes, she was a little uncomfortable being left here with the very odd Remy. Clearing her throat, Leela began,

"Umm...Mr. Aserinsky?"

The round man turned around, seemingly surprised that she was still here.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I wanted to know...what is this place exactly?"

"The REMatorium. A place where you never have to face your cruel and sad lives ever again." Remy replied robotically, like if he had memorized it from a guidebook. Leela rolled her eye and sighed.

"I meant...why did you create the REMatorium? What exactly happens here?".

"Why does this pertain to you?"

"...Just curious."

Remy smirked and twaddle his thumbs. Leela eyed him, slightly annoyed at his smug attitude. Remy turned around and answered,

"The REMatorium is perhaps, the best invention ever made. A paradise run by machines, a mechanical dreamland, it is—a colossus among men. It's that brilliant."

Leela groaned. _Smug little jerkass..._

"Could you just answer the question? I mean, give me the details."

"Ah yes, details, details."

* * *

The wonderful aroma of alcohol filled Fry's nostrils. He sighed; gazing dreamily around the bar. It had been such a long time since Fry had visited a 20th century bar, one that didn't smell like rusted metal. Perhaps it was a good thing that anthropomorphic robots hadn't been created yet.

"Ah, good old alcohol. Y'know-- "

He stopped himself from mentioning the 30th century. It was bad enough that his own brother didn't believe and thought he needed therapy. He didn't want to turn Yancy's fiancée against him too. Yancy shot him a warning look, so Fry decided to change the subject.

"So, Carly--"

"Carla."

"Yeah, okay. So, what do you do for a living and junk?"

A girlish laugh escaped from her lips, her bright pink dimples shining.

"Well, I work for my daddy's law firm. As a secretary to a very, very powerful lawyer."

"So you're rich?"

"Phil!" Yancy raised his palm to his face. Fry rolled his eyes and turned to Carla,

"Sorry, Carly."

"Carla. And it's fine. I am quite wealthy, if you much know. Daddy used to be quite the lawyer himself. With hard work, Daddy rose to the top. He's just darling, and such a role model, y'know?"

"Umm, sure. Why the hell not."

Yancy's eyes twitched, his finger hastily tapping the wood of their table. He beckoned for the bartender to come, yearning to steer the conversation away from his brother's idiocy.

"Hey, Yancy." The bartender seemed to be on familiar terms with him.

"Hey, Moe."

Fry cracked a smile and burst out,

"Haha, Moe, like that guy from The Simpsons."

The bartender shot him a disapproving look; as did Yancy. Carla looked slightly amused.

"You watch cartoons, Phillip?" She asked with an odd flutter in her voice.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, he does Carla. If you couldn't tell by now, my brother's a freaking idiot." Yancy erupted. Fry gritted his teeth, spitting,

"Real mature, Yancy."

"I knew it was a bad idea to take you here; you're like a friggin' 13 year old. Grow up, would you!?"

"Back off! I don't act like a 13 year old!"

Carla banged a fist on the table. The brothers looked at her, suprised and at the same time, thoroughly irritated.

"Enough. I'm going to step outside for a minute, if you don't mind."

"I think I will too." Fry hissed, leaving Yancy alone with the confused bartender.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I promise a long chapter next time. Please R&R. _

_-PenguinDust_


End file.
